


The Shield

by dramapunk



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: 616 - Freeform, M/M, clint barton - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, mcu - Freeform, phil coulson - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramapunk/pseuds/dramapunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unbeta'd prompt fic for a friend, Clint's time with the shield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shield

Clint blinked at Steve and shook his head… trying to talk the Captain out of it. “Thor’s big and blond ask him… you can’t do this.” Okay he could and the guy deserved a break, but this was just crazy. 

“I can trust you, and you know what’s right and what’s wrong.” Steve said earnestly. 

“I have a felony record…” He points out. 

“Doesn’t matter, you do what’s right, even if it’s sometimes the best way to go about it.” Steve smiles, “It’s just a couple of months max.” He says licking his lips and looking back at Bucky who looks far too amused about this whole talk. 

Clint swallows Cap does deserve a break, especially after the in fighting, Bucky’s trial. “What about Sam…” Clint tries one last time. 

“He’s training new recruits… handling the press fallout, and working with Phil to get Shield and the Inhumans together with us.” He says honestly. 

Clint lets out a slow resigned breath and takes the items from Steve and the heads to the elevator to go up to his and Phil’s floor. 

Clint is standing hold the Shield in front of the mirror just shaking his head for a moment blinking a little this is stupid this is rediculous…. 

“You have the Shield…” A voice comes from behind him… 

His eyes meet Phil’s through the reflection, “Yeah uniform too… Steve wants me to fill in while he and Barnes are off doing whatever it is they’re gonna do, that I don’t want to think about, but you’ve probably written about….” He teases trying to change the subject. “Probably just because I’m blonde and you are pretending to be Barnes now…” He teases some more turning lowering the Shield to his side and moving over to Phil to give his husband a kiss. 

“Nope… it’s because despite what you tell people, or let people think, you are a very good man Clint Barton… and that is what this…” He says metal fingers trailing over the Shield. He smiles a little against Barton’s lips before giving him another slow deep kiss.


End file.
